marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chitauri
I thought races were not supposed to have their own universe designations.--Max 16:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :They're not. I'd say tag with a move message. --M1shawhan 22:43, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Why are both the Chitauri and the Skrulls named in the Species list? They're the same thing. --Rcn 18:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well, they're named different, and have fundamental differences between the two. Do you really think they could both fit on the same page? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:14, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Truly Ultimate Skrulls? Hello people, Next X-Man here, is it still accurate to say that the Chitauri are the Ultimate counterpart of Skrulls, if in fact, the Chitauri now exist in 616 (evidence in Nova 4)? The Next X-Man (talk) 00:23, June 4, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man :Well, I haven't seen yet neither ultimate or 616 chitauri, but I would think/recall that the Skrulls were the ultimate replacement of the 616 skrulls (and were even maybe named skrulls sometimes, unsure of this). Since the movie was partly inspired by the ultimate universe, they used chitauri, and now, they tried to make things fit between the mainstream comics and the movie. Best way to act would be to clearly separate on the same page the different variations of the chitauri, and to make the necessary links to skrulls when needed. Undoniel (talk) 00:49, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I think the first time you said Skrulls, you meant Chitauri. But either way, I don't think we see 616 Chitauri for a little while, as Nova 4 hasn't come out yet, I believe. The Chitauri did serve as the Ultimate version of Skrulls, and it makes sense that they would introduce them in 616, but obviously, they are not a Skrull replacement, so what I am asking, I guess, is, can they still be considered Skrulls, for example, are they a Skrull offshoot? Or are they a different species that just fill the role of Skrulls in 1610? The Next X-Man (talk) 02:08, June 4, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man :::That's right, I meant Chitauri, my bad. :::Well, in 616, we have now to wait for more intel before operating any brutal changes. Best way to do is still to fill up the intel into the Chitauri pages, and later process the linking with the pages Skrulls and Skrullians (I've created this one, as the Skrulls are supposed to design the Deviant Skrulls). :::Their page, concerning the 1610 Chitauri say "A conquering shape-shifting alien race whose origins vary from an offshoot, cult or separate civilization from the Skrulls."; "The Chitauri race may be an offshoot, cult or separate civilization from Earth-1610's Skrulls, since a separate "Skrull" race later visited Earth, who recognized the name but disclaimed any common motives between them". Even there, their origins is quite unsure. I think we will have to study the 1610 Chitauri and skrull first, but I checked, and I haven't any of their appearances issues.. Undoniel (talk) 09:18, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, that all makes sense, let's go with your plan of linking the two until we see more of 616 Chitauri. It does sound like they may just be an offshoot species, and this should be acknowledged, but otherwise, your idea sounds like the best way to go. The Next X-Man (talk) 22:10, June 4, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man I was going to wait for the French publication of the Nova series, but now I think I'm gonna get them right now in English for seeing it. (but still don't have the issues and don't really want about the ultimate skrulls/Chitauri). I have listed the ultimate Skrulls recorded appearance: Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 29-29 (Earth-20604) who didn't seems different from 616 and Ultimate Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 9 (also, if the Marvel Team-Up is uncanon, shouldn't we create a new reality for them ?). But the 1610 text for chitauri is quite unclear. If they are an offshoots of the Skrulls-1610, they aren't a counterpart of the skrull-616. Except if the skrulls-1610 are the skrullian normals (baseline)-616. Undoniel (talk) 22:40, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :I'm a bit confused by what you just said. I think that the 616 Chitauri are offshoots of 616 Skrulls, and 1610 Chitauri are offshoots of 1610 Skrulls. Though the text is unclear, I don't care much what it says, so long as the comparison to normal Skrulls is clear. The Next X-Man (talk) 22:53, June 4, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man